Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!
by Javelin the Silent One
Summary: Originally wrote under the name HalfLight. KuroFai vignettes for the short attention span. Movement Eighth: You're bonded forever. Don't try to escape. SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER
1. Wondering and Learning

Disclaimer: Don't own TRC. I do, however, own several KuroFai pics I drew on me own. :Chesire Cat grin:

* * *

Whaddup, yawl?

Due to the positive feedback I've gotten from many (read: 5) readers and their asking if there will be more from me…well, I've just decided to go ahead and fulfill that wish! Not entirely sure whether or not anymore oneshots will be forthcoming, due to the fact that I've gotten a crossover idea. I unno. Get back to me on this.

This is a very strange little drabble with a very strange twisted ending. Read and enjoy, fanz. Nya.

* * *

Summary: Just some KuroFai vignettes, cause I can't think of anything else to write right now. Nyaa.

Rating: Mostly Teen, light and heavy. I'd ask that if you're not a fan of yaoi/shonen-ai/BL that you not read these. Despite what you may believe, I DO work hard on these. Mmmkay? Mmmkay.

* * *

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Column!**_

Written by the Illustrious Half-Light

Movement First: Wondering and Learning

Your head and hair feels good on my chest, and the puffs of air in your deep slumber are so very soothing. But you're there and I'm here, and all I have are these thoughts, one after another, the things I've wondered and the things I've learned.

I've wondered for the longest time just how long you've kept that cucumber-cool, detached mask of yours—it's in your demeanor, or lack thereof I should say. Sweet, beautiful darling, what happened that caused you to wear this mask? Why is it that you have to hide the sorrow deep within?

I've learned, beloved, that I am not the only one with scars; that I am not the only one whose history mars my skin with white reminders of my past. The successes, mistakes, things that maybe were both or neither—everything is written in that delicate swipe, the gentle mar that graces your skin as I cradle you.

I've wondered why you seem to like me so; haven't I done everything I can to distance myself from you, tried to save you from the pain I've caused and know I will cause to you? My hands tighten in that beautiful hair of yours as I hate and love you in an instant. Then both fade way to weary understanding. No. I don't understand, and I wonder. But that's okay for you, isn't it? Knowing that as we rush into battle, arms raised against this creature or that for the sake of a simple feather, you'll be at my back, and I'll be at yours. Quid pro quo, give and take, a game.

I've learned that, once you trust a person, you like to be touched. Again, this isn't something I think I'm quite used to yet in you, the way you're always just out of reach. But you didn't fight after the battle, when I took your hand. You simply closed your eyes as I tore my cape to shreds and bound your wounds. I remember we took our places—opposite sides of the kids—but somehow that touch lingered in my heart, no matter how I tried to push it out.

I've wondered if you stay awake at night, looking at the sky through the ceiling and letting fly your sighs and quaking, shaky breaths, remembering the fires that burnt your past. What was it—a lover, a friend, a brother? What is it that you run from? Are you even running?…I don't know. I only know that it's sometime after midnight that you roll over, sigh, and slip into sleep like a pair of old pajamas.

The only reason I know this is because I learned, seen, caught a glimpse of who or what you really are, after that day, after you espied that one you once knew, your face grew ashen white and that comfortable mask slipped just a little—you couldn't see it, but oh, could I, oh how could I not? And the rest of that day was spent in silence in that little group.

I wondered what dream it was that tore you violently from that dream and ripped your throat to shreds with a scream, with me by your side in an instant. You clung to me that night and I held you tenderly—not a habit, but needed, all the same—until your ragged breaths subsided and sleep reclaimed you once more. I wished you the most blissful oblivion possible and then cradled you like a lover that night, even daring a little nibble at your ear, a lick at your lips. You tasted like the chicken soba we'd bought for lunch earlier that day. I made a mental note chicken soba was from now on my new favorite food.

I learned after that that you didn't like being alone. That with that same voice you'd always used you grunted you'd hold down the fort, just like that. Only to find that, when I came home, you were huddled in a corner with tears down your cheeks. I told the kids I wanted to take a soak and it's all right, start dinner without me, and Kurogane's asleep and would you take care please not to wake him up? The rest of the day until sunset I spent holding you and stroking that hair, whispering words and songs from my land into your ear until your consciousness danced into nothing, and I rested with you again that night.

I wondered if the begrudging 'thank you' was something you really meant or just said out of habit. But you did mean it, didn't you? Because you stayed a little closer after that; you let me see a little more of you under the cover of dark, because dark was okay and you could deny it later. Isn't it funny? We both hide in the dark. But I admire you for your—

You snore; softly, but hey, they also say a rose by another name would be just as sweet. So the bowling pins that are my thoughts line neatly up again. You're starting to affect me, dammit. Oh well…it's not all bad.

Where was I? Oh, yes. I learned the effects of alcohol on you. The mistakes I'd made in the wake of those eyes and the bottles you left behind you. You must really like alcohol; because it tastes good, or because it numbs the pain?

I still wonder what made you ask me, almost grudgingly, if I wanted to join you at the local inn to buy a drink or two. I know now; it's because you didn't want to be alone. And so we went and bought some wine and sake, brought it home. We shared some with Sakura. Only a little.

I learned last night just what goes on behind those eyes. The face you showed me up until now was a rock-solid mask. But it was only when the knight and his lady retired with the creature to bed that the two of us lay across from one another, souls bare with the stink of alcohol, looking out from behind our eyes. Seeing your eyes, the pain…oh, god, I just wanted to hold you, to kiss those eyes, make you forget if only for a little while what haunted you.

And I wonder just what possessed you to make that first move, to place a hand on my thigh and press those lips against mine, this time the taste of vodka and ginger ale. Whatever possessed you, us, to entwine our limbs, lips, everything in that slow, passionate dance I am eternally indebted to.

You're shivering, lover-mine, are you cold? I plant a soft, wet, lingering kiss on your forehead and pull the coverlet up around us. But your shaking doesn't stop and I realize with dread what you must be crying about.

I've learned that you cry, even when we consummated our passion—lust, desire, love, same thing in the rush of hormones. I remember feeling wetness on my lips as I kissed your cheekbones, trying to reassure you it's okay, I won't hurt you, just close your eyes and let it go. But then I tasted salt and realized with horror that you were crying. I should have ended it then and there, but your arms were too strong and you wouldn't let me pull away. By the time you let go, I couldn't have, even if I had wanted to.

I wonder what brought on those tears now as we lay together on these sheets. I remember asking you last night through a haze, trying to kiss what I had caused away. You evaded, telling me they were tears of happiness underneath choked words and reassuring smiles.

I learned that you are really bad at evading things.

And as you tremble against me and stir, and I know you're to awaken soon, I wonder just what it was that made you this way, so defensive, so afraid, what reduced you to this trembling mass of a man.

And I have no doubt I'll learn. But as your eyes fly open and you gasp at breath I have no time as I kiss your face, those eyes, each and every individual finger telling you it's all right, it's all right, the demons are gone and are you still tired? Yes? Then go back to sleep, koibito, I'm still here and I won't leave.

And so as you resettle against me in the morning light and drift off to sleep as easily as you left it, I wonder what it was that drew us together in the night.

But I've learned that it doesn't matter. None of it does, Kuro-tan, because I love you even when that person you were cries underneath that stone mask.

Now time for sleep. I'm tired from all this comforting. I can only hope as my eyes slide close that you sleep well, my beloved, my own, my Kurogane.

* * *

Sticks and stones can break your bones

But words can be decieving,

So leave the authoress a review

And the rewards will be pleasing!

Okay, review whoring aside: Seriously, folks, I appreciate feedback so long as it remains positive and constructive. I remember my dad asking me two years ago why I needed reviews so badly; and now I understand it's because writers NEED an audience just as winter-parched earth needs rain (note that I didn't say desert; deserts are their own ecosystem and, as such, can function on as little rain as possible. In fact, I think too much water would destroy a desert..). Writing is a give and take job; I give you enjoyment, and I take into consideration your comments; you take your enjoyment, in turn, and give me what you think. That way, I can improve, and everybody's happy.

In general: Feedback's appreciated, nyaa! Help me become a better writer!

Jaaa neeeee.

:Half-Light


	2. Just a Pinch

Disclaimer: …Entertain moi, please. Allow me to live in this deluded dream that I OWN KUROGANE AND FAI. But alas, no. You won't gimme that pleasure, will you…?

* * *

:Mysterious appearance from nowhere: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa-POKU!

Hi again, mina-pi! Half-Light here, pleased to announce the second story in NAKFOC! Woot!

Not many people have reviewed for my story, but I'm very happy with the way it came out, nya. People are very kind! I'd just like to take a moment to thank those that took the time to review my piece thus far:

Hayai Akurei: Yeah, they all need love and affection, don't they? And as for Kuro-pon…I did have a feeling that he, too, has demons, but he's not willing to show it. That's how I think Fai could help him…or mebbe not. Perhaps he'll open up because he needs to protect Fai…I unno. Thank you for your kind review, though.

Hikari Kaitou: Ooops…./;;. It was all supposed to be from Fai's POV. Demo, I am glad you liked it! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!

Ms. Fronkensteen: Arigatou! Kawaii desu nee!

Marron-chan1: I think that the reason that Kurogane is so "in-perspective" here is because it's not told from his point of view. I have a feeling I'd botch this very very very very very very badly if it were told from his perspective and I had my 'druthers. But thank you!

Daisukeangel42: Tank-u for your review!

Good! Got that out of the way, nyaa! This chapter shall hopefully be a bit more lighthearted than the last one; I don't know how it'll turn out, though. I can write comedy, but not as well as I can write drama or seriousness.

Recently, however, I was at the community forum, "The Ninja and the Wizard," and I saw a topic that asked why 75 of the stories here were about Kuro-pon and Fai-kun. Gah! Is that even necessary? There is definitely chemistry between these two. It's the potential that we reach for; the dizzying downward spiral after a kiss, the climb of pleasure in their intimacy. The fact is, I do believe these two were created for one another, truly. It really wouldn't be TRC if one were there without the other.

Ah, but I ramble, nyaa. On with the story!

* * *

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Column!**_

By her Highness Royale Half-Light

Movement the Second: Just a Pinch

It was a combination of instinct and surprise that caused him to tilt his head sideways as a curse and a chair came flying at his head. Wizard came out undamaged, unfortunately, though the wall did get a rather nice dent.

"You're aim was a little off, Kuro-chan."

"I've told you not to call me that!"

"Kyaaaaa…." Out came the innocent smile as the lanky Fai draped himself over the examination bench. Kurogane made himself comfortable at the edge of said bench; it was positioned in the upper right hand corner, and Kurogane gave one the impression he would very much like to sink into the walls with his fiery eyes narrowed dangerously at the mage. Fai almost let a laugh slip. Almost.

"It's very hard for Isha-sensei to do his job if you're chucking large objects at his head from across the room."

"Tch. Just let him try and come near me again with that thing." Large, pawlike hands clenched and unclenched; clearly longing for their sword, Fai noticed, yet quite willing to fight tooth and nail to keep the good doctor from coming anywhere near him.

"It's called a—"

"I know what it's called, damn wizard," he growled. "And I don't fucking want it."

"It's got to happen sooner or later. This world requires it if we want to get employed." The wizard slithered—there was no other appropriate word for the stretch, the slow way his body moved, like a slinkey—atop the bench. Kurogane was now pressed tightly against the wall, as though wanting to become a part of it.

This time Fai couldn't repress his chuckle, or the mirth that twinkled in his eye. "You're making such a big deal out of nothing, Kuropiko."

"The fuck I am." His mouth appeared to be moving on its own now, much faster than his brain; Fai could contentedly see it in the way Kurogane's eyes darkened, the way his cheeks turned just a little pink as Fai stretched his lithe body out flat on the table, his head resting on Kurogane's scrunched-up knees. The dark gave way to light again as Kuro-tan seemed to realize just what Fai was doing.

"Wh—what the fu—GET OFF OF M—"

It happened so fast. In a single moment, Fai had vaulted over those knees, landing in between the torso and the thighs easily so that he straddled the ninja. The smile was still there, still the same, sugar-coated sweetness and naivete—but his eyes told a much different story as he took the large wrist and pressed his lips against it and his breath hissed in as he felt teeth working away at that pulse of his and oh god these images in his head—

"It's just like that, Kuro-pon," he muttered darkly, but still good-humoredly, as his lips and teeth grazed down to the crook of the elbow. "Sakura and Syaoran have both had it. I've had it. And now, Kuro-chan, it's your turn." And now his lips graced the biceps, licked the little valleys his muscles made, moved his hands underneath the black tank top to play with the sensetive, ticklish section of abdomen just above his jean's clasp.

And Kurogane suddenly found it very very very hard to breathe.

"Fa—"

And his own lips were sealed with a kiss—Fai's kiss, to be more precise, and whatever resistance he'd had within himself was dying rather quickly and being replaced with—no, not thoughts. This bone-melting, earth-shattering kiss obliterated thought. It was utter languor that filled his muscles and the petal-soft feeling of Fai's lips on his that caused him to gasp for breath, pausing a moment to take a breath before re-tilting and pressing up again, his mouth open and willing for plunder.

A sliver of red cracked open a little and through the roaring that was his blood it occurred to him he would like nothing more than to touch, to grip, to pull the white flesh and the blonde hair that was Fai. His hands were moving before the thought even occurred to him, only to be held down by Fai's own black-gloved hands.

Kurogane broke the kiss and growled. "You trying to goddam kill me, idiot?" he asked breathily, his forehead touching Fai's.

Fai didn't answer, only looked to his right away from Kurogane and tilted his head left before swallowing those lips again and playing with Kurogane's upper lip with his teeth, tugging away and pushing back in, nibbling and biting and oh it just felt so damn _goo—_

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

A jerk and a shove later, Fai was on his butt on the floor. But oh, the damage was done—there was the doctor, disposing of his needle and syringe, looking at the two as though they had suddenly ripped off their own ears and eaten them. "Thank you, erm…Fai-san."

"A pleasure, Rodart-sensei. Ow, Kuro-pon, watch your strength…."

"You…you…YOU FUCKING SET ME UP, YOU GODDAMN WIZARD!"

Up came the unicorns and candy smile. "For such a battle-hardened ninja, Kuro-rin, you certainly make such a fuss over just a little pinch." And he turned to leave.

Kurogane wasn't even aware he was watching the mage's ass as he walked through the open door, closing it behind him. He wasn't even aware of how much he wanted all of him now, how every fiber of his being would not rest until sated.

All he knew was that he had thought of exactly twenty-three new ways to kill the mage as he cursed—once again—and threw yet another chair at the door.

Considering that half of the story consisted of them making out, I think that went rather well, wootcha. I know it's out of Kurogane's personality to be pervy—at least I think so—so I just had it unconsciously take hold of him. Cause we all know what a bad case of denial he has.

I think I'm getting back into the swingo things, peoplz. For those of you who like my stories, please check out my deviantart page at penarddum. I have several choice pieces of KuroFai fandom there, onegai!

Sooooo…if you love it, hate it, want to eat it, or just think that I'm just SO damn sexy, REVIEW! Okay, mandatory pollwhoring out of my system now. Jaaaaaaaa!

Half-Light


	3. Once Upon a Cat and Doggy

Disclaimer:throws self off cliff screaming:

Doesn't that say it all?

* * *

OHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:goofy dance: Shingo Mama da, youri joozu…

Okay, I's done. That was Kattori Shingo's "Mama Shingo no Ohha" song, which is a REALLY GOOD SONG. We listen to it sometimes in Japanese, and we all just adore it. It's not as good as "Defying Gravity" from _Wicked_, but it's purty damn close.

Asides that, things seem to be going well with this column, nyaa! I love writing about these two. Though there's really no plot…just making out and character development, which I adore. Characters are some of the best parts of a story. I'm not good with plots, but gimme a story and I'll have characters within minutes.

It's also a bit of a study into the relationship of the two, which I have come to this conclusion: The two interact like ping pong balls, going back and forth. There's a degree of intimacy in here that is undeniable, and I love the challenge of writing about that intimacy while trying to keep them in character. That's the greatest thing for me, when writing fanfiction.

Ah, but I ramble. Okee, review response time….

Bloodytwistedangel: Thank you very much for your responses. While I'm glad you liked the second chapter, I'm much afeared a yaoi piece will be loooooong in coming. Gomen…NO, WAIT! DON'T GOOOOOOO!

ZRedPoppy—UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hiiiii, Elenhie-puu! Thank you for reading! You're welcome for der unicorns and I'm glad you liked it. I noticed, though, that most of your KuroFai stories are in French. Demo, people like me can't read French, waaaaah! But if you ever take the time to translate them, I'd be glad to read them, nyaa!

HyperRyu-chan69—Arigatou gozaimashita! I'm glad you liked it.

Jaina2—Thanks. Here you go, I hope you enjoy this, too!

Hayai Akurei—Waaaa! You are so kind to me, nya! I'm terrified of needles, too; in fact, the inspiration from this story came from when I went to get my meningitis shot. GOD, that thing hurt like HELL! Right into my muscle, too! And then I got to thinking about ALL the interesting ways Kurogane could react; Kurogane was the recipient from the start, that much was clear. It was just a matter of getting Fai in the right places at the right times. As for the abbreviation…it prolly should be NAKFOS. But after debate, I've gotten used to this, and I think I like it much better. NAKFOC is just one of those things that sounds crude but isn't, y'know?

Thank you all for reading! Now on with the story!

* * *

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!**_

By Half-Light, Lover of Coke

Movement Third: Once Upon a Cat and Doggy

"Mokona, you sure this is okay…?"

"Mokona is sure, puu! So Sakura doesn't need to worry!"

Something like a response welled up in Sakura's throat, but then again she had never been given any reason before to dispute the creature's arguments. So the princess did as she thought she should; chin up, back straight, face resolute as she knocked on the door gently.

And then she wasn't quite sure what she heard next. Something like a rustle, a thump, and a yelp…but surely that couldn't be it, no, perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Yes, that was it!

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Ah, Kurogane, she thought. But wasn't this Fai's…? She shook her head, still trying to tell herself it was the heat. So then she pushed the door open.

"Ah…K-Kurogane-san? Fai-san…?"

Said ninja and wizard were respectively in a comfortable chair and on the floor; the former was reading what appeared to be his favorite magazine, the latter was sitting on the ground reading what appeared to be a graphic novel named "Makeout Paradise." She took a moment to absorb Fai's slightly disheveled hair, the faint blush in his cheeks and neck that hadn't yet died, and the giggle from Mokona.

She blushed. This would be interesting.

"Ah! Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Said wizard flung his book aside, standing and spreading his arms wide with a big grin on his face. "What can we do for you?"

"…G-g-gomen," she stammered, beginning to regain her composure. "I…um…I couldn't sleep."

"So whaddya want us to do about it?" Kurogane snorted, flipping aimlessly through his book and not even bothering to look up.

"Nyaaa! Kuro-pon, that's not nice! Forgive him, Sakura-chan, he's a bit grumpy right now…what can we do to help?"

"Well…see, back in my world, when I was a little girl and Father was still alive, he'd tell me stories to help me get back to sleep. And…I was hoping, just a little…if you wanted to, could you…I mean, if you know any interesting tales…." She trailed off, the blush coming back into her cheeks.

Fai's smile was now so wide that it appeared any more stretching would tear his cheeks. "Why, you should have said so, dear Sakura! I think we can—"

"No." Kurogane's answer attempted to carry the note of finality that would end this situation. And failed horribly.

"Neee…Kuro-chan….."

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want, but I won't be a part of it," he snorted, then turned around in the chair so that his legs were draped over one of the armrests, his face determinedly hidden completely by the magazine.

Fai shook his head. "What a party pooper…ano…where to begin? Ah! I know.

"Once upon a time, there was a little kitty who decided to go on a journey." Sakura smiled a little at Fai's easygoing voice (despite the clicheness of the beginning) and at Kurogane's determined smirk.

"So after the kitty ate breakfast that morning, he sneaked out the back door and walked down a great, winding road. And lo and behold, it wasn't long until this kitty came upon three other companions—"

"A kitten, a puppy, and a doggy!" chirped Mokona happily.

"Exactly!"

"RRRRRGH! I told you to leave me out of this!" Fai only smiled and ducked his head as Kurogane's magazine came flying smack at his face, missing it's intended target and hitting the wall with a snap and a flutter.

"Demo, Kuro-pon, I'm not talking about YOU! I'm talking about a doggy!"

"We all know what that—"

"Did I use your name?"

Sakura almost giggled as Kurogane's eyes became as big as saucers and his mouth opened and closed, as though he were chewing on something particularly tough. Fai's Cheery Smile became his Smug Smile, and Sakura hoped for a moment that Fai would never turn that grin on her.

"Now then! So the kitty was glad for the company, and so he asked the group if they would like to come along, since he was getting very lonely. And oh, how his heart sang out when they agreed! And so the four set out on a great journey together.

"Now, it wasn't always easy. Sometimes there were obstacles they had to overcome, unhappy endings they sometimes had to endure. But the kitty cared about his companions, and they cared for him…well, except for the doggy, who always barked and chased after the kitty with his big sharp teeth!"

"You forgot to mention that the kitty was fuckin' asking for it," came a gruff grunt, and Sakura was shocked for a moment when Kurogane took a seat on the ground, his back against the chair. "Always chasing the doggy's tail and meowing incessantly at him. What was the doggy supposed to do?"

"I thought you wanted no part in this."

"You're telling it wrong, asshole."

"Maybe I am…or maybe you're the one wrong." A very pregnant, static charge that Sakura could have easily cut with a knife and eaten with tea filled the room. And then it passed, and Fai turned back to the princess.

"But you see, the kitty had problems with the doggy, too. For one, he could never fathom why the doggy couldn't keep to his own business; when he wasn't trying to catch the kitty, he was asking him awkward questions about where he had come from, what it had been like."

"Feh. The kitty needed it…always meowing that fake meow, instead of being a grown-up cat and owning up to what was behind it."

"So anyway," Fai continued, pointedly ignoring Kurogane's statement, "this routine continued on for a while. But one day, the kitty discovered something about the doggy he had never known.

"While searching for food one day, the kitty was cornered by a great giant bear! Oh, the kitty tried to fight back, but eventually all he could do was stand with his back to the wall, and a very angry bear swooped down on him, ready to have him for supper!" Mokona's roar startled Sakura, earning a short shriek from her and a chuckle from the mage.

"But just when all hope seemed lost, who should come but the doggy! He bit the bear, and oh, such a battle ensued, far too much to tell here. All you need to know is that the bear ran off and left the kitty alone…but the doggy was gravely wounded."

Sakura bent her head forward. Something in the back of her mind told her this all seemed very, very, very familiar…but Fai spoke again, and the spell of his words drew her in once again.

"The kitty was distressed, and tried to call to the kitten and the puppy. But alas! they were nowhere to be found. And so, Sakura, he did something he swore he'd never do…he used his magical, healing bell he had been saving for himself to heal the doggy.

"When the doggy woke up, the kitty explained what happened. But he was curious…why had the doggy saved him?"

"What else was the doggy supposed to do?" Kurogane's eyes were distant as well, far away; then, just as quickly, his voice hardened once again and he looked away. "Th-the kids—I mean, kitten and puppy would've worried."

Fai just smiled.

"And from that day on, why, the doggy was always by the kitty's side. Sometimes it seemed like too much to bear, because the kitty loved everyone…but especially the doggy. The doggy made him feel safe."

"And then there was one day when the doggy showed weakness, and who should be there to rub it in but the kitty," Kurogane grunted. "Damn animal, complaining about m—the doggy not keeping to his business."

"Demo, the doggy had been crying in his sleep! Kitty-san was worried!"

"The doggy had certainly NOT been crying!"

"….." Fai just smiled innocently, and Sakura got the distinct feeling she wasn't there anymore, at least not to them. "So the kitty offered to stay with the doggy—"

"—not that the doggy cared, it was pretty cold that night—"

"Well it certainly wasn't cold on that desert planet when he slept with the kitty! And the kitty found out some very interesting things, such as how the doggy liked to bite when they were…erm…um…cuddling—"

"The fu—wha—THERE WAS NO BITING INVOLVED!"

"You wanna bet, Kuro-myu! The kitty has bite marks all over his back if he wants to see them!"

"He probably gets them when he goes into battle even though HE CAN'T FIGHT!"

"….Um…."

For a moment the men stopped, their heads slowly turning at the same time and pace to meet Sakura's bemused face; it would have almost been comical, had it not been for the fact that the princess was very obviously worried for the mental health of her friends.

"Ah—! So, um, anyway, the k-kitty and dog-doggy stayed together and lived hap—"

"Not yet, asshole," Kurogane grunted, and the soft edge had returned to his voice, soft and gentle yet still piercing. "You've forgotten about the kitty's master."

Sakura thought for a moment that Fai's face had slipped and fell. But it must have been her imagination, because Fai smiled brightly once again.

"Y…yes. Th-the kitty is…well, their story's not done, just yet. You see, these four are still traveling to this very day and…and the kitty…he's afraid. Because he ran away from his master and…and he knows someday that he'll come after him. And the kitty…he'll…"

"Stay with the doggy," Kurogane grunted. "The doggy's gonna fight tooth and nail for the kitty. Because…because even though the doggy wants to go home, he's gonna be empty…if the kitty can't stay with him."

The smile had simply dropped off of Fai's face, Sakura noted. And all of the sudden she felt very very awkward.

"Then…erm…umm…."

And then she was cut off as she saw something she was never supposed to see; Fai darting over to Kurogane and locking lips, hands, and—oh…oh, my….

Sakura was up and out of the door in an instant. She did NOT need to see this. And behind her, Mokona chirped happily.

"Puuu! Yuuko-sama will be SOOOOOO happy!"

"…………."

* * *

"So…traumatized—ah!—teens aside, they lived happily ever after?"

"Damn straight…I don't bite, though."

Fai swallowed his comment as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder.

He would have a few new marks in the morning, it seemed…but he loved his doggy.

So the bites, he decided, before the world whirled into nothing, were kind of okay.

* * *

This is…um. Ree-lee strange. XDDD. But I had fun writing it.

Read and review or I'll send my senioritis after you. Rawr.

Ja!


	4. Balls and Wees

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC. :eye twitch:

Oi! Fei-Wang, get over here…closer…clooooseerrrrrAVADAKADAVRA!

:flash of green light:

Okay, I feel better.

* * *

I'm on a roll, nya! Tamagozushi, to be quite certain!

Okay, so I'm not on a sushi roll. But I am coming up with LOTS of ideas for KuroFai short stories! Wellll, not stories…just fluff. Pointless fluff. I won't be surprised if this column grows fur, attracts multitudes of butterflies, and bounces off without me.

OH! But! Guesswhatguesswhat! I gots a deviantART account, wootcha! And I got lots of KuroFai fanart! Wheet! So all of you may enjoy KuroFai-ness whenever you so wish at penarddum. though. I've been inspired. I don't know why. But I've just really, really been on a roll with writing. Maybe it's because ZOMFG I'S GONNA BES GRADUATING FROM HIIIIIGH SCHOOOOOOOLLLLL! WHEEETWHOO!

So…yeah. I've been writin lots…if you can call these things without plotlines, conflicts, and resolutions writing. Just rambles, I guess, nya.

Okay, review response time….

Hayai Akurei: Fweet! Arigatou. accepts cup They are quite naughty, aren't they? Though…if you'll excuse my naivete, what did you mean by "Aesop rolling around in his grave?" I know, it's silly. :mad blush:

ZRedPoppy: FWAAAAA! Hi, Elenhie! I'm so glad that I could make joo feel better. Would you really translate your stories for me? That makes me happy, nyaa! Doomo, doomo!

dark-night-sky: Trust me, this sounded a LOT better in my head then it did on paper. But I'm so glad that you liked it!

bloodytwistedangel: Whaddup, homie! Hehe, you do seem like a Fai-guy double. More Fai then Sakura, definitely. Demo…I said that a yaoi will be a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time in coming. As in, don't expect it anytime soon, gomen nasai. As to why I still respond in here…well, force of habit, I guess. I like doing it this way. Buuut…maybe I will try the RR someday. I unno. We'll just have to see. Thanks for adding me to your alerts list! Kyaaa, yer so nice!

Well, now that that's out of the way…onto the strangest of the stories so far. I don't know how it'll sound on paper, buuut…this made me laugh so hard when I thought of it. I hope it makes you laugh, too. Let's just say Nintendo brought this on themselves….

* * *

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!**_

By Supa Penny-Penarddum Half-Light

Movement Fourth: Balls and "Wees"

"KURO-TAN! KUROCHANKUROWANKOKUROKUROKUROPON!"

All the ninja did was grunt, grabbing the nearest thing he could find (read: rather big metal statue) and throwing it in the general direction of the speaker—mage, manjuu, what-the-fuck-ever it was one and the same this early in the goddamn morning.

Wait for i—and then he heard a mix between a metallic clang and something being dropped, and inside he cursed whatever goddess or deity there was that had blessed him with the ill luck of bad aim.

"Tch, Kuro-sama, you need to calm down!" the voice said, moving closer towards him. "Such a destructive nature, when all I want to do is ask Kurogane a question!"

"Fine." A red eye, still glassy and velvety with the languor of sleep, opened up. "The hell is it?"

He probably should have punched the mage right then and there—said man was about 5 millimeters from his face, smiling that smile that Kurogane knew bode no good—but in the two seconds it would have taken to gather the strength to do so Fai asked a question that left him utterly speechless.

"You wanna play with my balls...?"

* * *

"Let's see…was it two lefts and then a right, or…gah! Not AGAIN!" Syaoran was normally a very patient boy, but he had, alas, left Sakura alone for more than five seconds, which of course is more than enough time for ANYBODY to come and kidnap her, obviously. So thus, Syaoran was understandably becoming very very frustrated.

But then he heard a sound that made him turn his head and stay his anger for just a moment; Fai's laughter, and a grunt.

But wasn't Fai-san's room across the…? Stuck in a moment of confusion, the boy inched close to the door and heard something…well…odd, to put it mildly.

"Come on, Kuro-chan! Just touch it! Once, onegai?"

"It's really small."

"But it'll get bigger, I promise! Please, just one poooookeee? I know you'll like it…."

":angry sigh: What? I just go like this and…oh. Oh, wow. So :that's: what it does…."

"Oh well, you don't like it. Come on, just let me have my—"

"No wait, wait…." Silence, then a gasp.

"Oh, my! Kuro-tan, I'd wait to do :that: for just a couple more minutes."

"Gah…yer right. Then how about…."

"YES! That's it! Keep doing that!"

_Wh…what the…._ Syaoran's mind had understandably gone numb by this time. He wasn't well acquainted with…well, the, erm, deed, so to speak, but he and Sakura :did: accidentally walk in on her older brother and Yukito-san one time, which had led to awkward silence from both Sakura's father and his father and an explanation that, were birds and bees to mate, they'd be mutant hybrid creatures the size of cats that could sting people and then his father had ranted and the children had gotten bored and gone off to play.

Oh, yes. Syaoran had a PRETTY good idea of what they were up to.

"…Kuro-chaaaan…?"

"What, ya damn mage?"

"…can I have a turn playing with your wee?"

"What? B-but I just started playing with it!"

"Demo, Kuro-pyon, it's not nice to hooooooohhhhh," Fai said, a little too seductively for Syaoran to interpret. "That…Kuro-tan…was amazing." All Kurogane did was grunt.

"Come on, come on!"

"…Fine. All right. Not that you could do any better thanOHMYGOD how did you do that!"

_Do what? Do WHAT!_

"I learned it with my own wee." He giggled as Kurogane let out another gasp. "Nyaaa, Kuro-pi likes that?"

"N-no…he's just…amazed."

"Want me to do it again?"

"YES! SHOW ME, DAMNIT!"

Syaoran knew he should probably leave the two alone to their privacy—he and Sakura had asked the King what he was doing with Yukito once which led to one very angry older brother and a twisted arm for Syaoran—but something held him there, mortified, as Kurogane gasped and yelled and Fai just laughed.

"Ah! Here we go! Let's get that up…wait, wait a minute! It's going down! No, NO! Get up there!"

"If you broke it, mage…."

"Demo, what could be wrong with it! I swear it was working all right five minutes ago! I even managed to get it up all the way!"

A frustrated sigh from Kurogane. "Damn nuisance. All right, let's look around. Maybe there's something around here that can help."

A moment of silence and moving around, and Syaoran thought there was a little more than haste in the movements he heard. Then—

"Kuro-chan! I think I found something!"

"Tch, what is THAT!"

"It's something that people buy to give this thing power! Maybe it'll work on my wee!"

"Aggh, fine, let's try it…."

Silence again.

"Hey, Kuro-chan! It's working it's WORKING! See, I'm going all the way to the top!"

"Hn."

Another moment of silence.

"You know, Kuro-chan, this would be a lot more fun if we had other people here with us. Maybe I'll go and get Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan and…."

There was a loud thump as Syaoran passed out and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Huh?" Fai blinked. "Kurogane, do you—"

"Goddammit, don't stop!"

"Kuro-puu, I think someone out there is hurt…." Fai stood up, leaving the couch and walking over to the door, Kurogane in tow with a white remote controller in hand.

"I swear, if it's another—"

"OH! Kuro-chan—it's Syaoran-kun! He's all passed out on the floor!" Fai quickly bent down, giving Kurogane ample time to take advantage of the mage's naivete as he checked Syaoran.

"He's out cold…unconscious, but that's about it." He stood, looking into the room, then at Syaoran, then back at the room. "Say…you don't think that—"

"Kid's probably just tired," he grunted, immediately dismissing the thought because it was too worrisome to think about.

Fai looked dubious a moment, then sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. Can I have my Wii back, Kuro-rin? I should probably go to bed after I take Syaoran to his room."

All the ninja did was growl and glower as he handed the white remote to Fai. "Now what will I do for fun?"

"Well, I've taught you how to use the system. Maybe you can play a little with it yourself," Fai said, his comfortable mask slipping on again. "At any rate, I'm too tired."

Kurogane looked at the mage, then cocked his head a little and grinned wolfishly. "Come back and we can do it again tomorrow?"

Fai's voice was seductive and coy. "You know I will. Good night, Kurowanko." And with that, Fai whisked Syaoran down the hall bridal-style, and Kurogane took advantage of the situation by admiring Fai's…erm…"assets" before he turned the corner and vanished from sight.

With a chuckle and a shake of the head, Kurogane shut the door gently behind him.

And later, KuroFai yaoi fangirls would worship this moment as the best goddamn game of Katamari Damacy ever played on an Nintendo Revolution.

* * *

A couple of explanations:

Katamari Damacy is a game in which you play the King of the Galaxy's twelve-foot-high son, who must roll around a ball collecting "stuff" so that the stars in the sky that are going out can be remade. This includes nails, people, and various other things.

Nintendo Revolution is a game coming out in late 2006. It is controlled by a remote known as an…erm…"Wii."

I'll allow that information to sink in before I attack you with flaming arrows for reviews.

JAAAAA!


	5. The Early Riser

Disclaimer: Tsubasa don't own I CLAMP tomato it owns are great they penarddum.

* * *

CANYA DO THA WAKALAKA! 

Hi again, everyone. 2 more days of school left for SENIORS! FWEEEEEEET! I can't wait! And the best part is, that brother of mine still has to go for ANOTHER 4 DAYS! KYAAAAAA! Bein' at the top of the high school food chain has it's quirks :grin:.

Now…hmn. About last chapter. I'm taking back my comments about Movement Third, Movement Fourth was perhaps THE MOST BIZZARE THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I mean, I've wanted to do an innuendo like that for some time, but I could never figure out how. And then, my friend posted this completely and utterly GENIUS Family Circus parody where the mommy is seen whirling around with a white remote controller and the little boy says "Mommy won't let me play with my Wii." And then later on in the thread, someone posted a Katamari Damacy cartoon. Demo, I can't paste it here! Waaaah!

But anyway, then I came up with that idea in the pool and cracked up. Originally it was supposed to be more like the cartoon above, but…XDDDDDDDDDDD. And the rest, they say, is history.

Oh, and...I'm sorry. RRs won't be done here anymore. I'll do them via email...:blush:

Good! Glad to get that over with. Off we go, then!

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!**_

By Perya "HalfLight" Kalina

Movement Fifth: The Early Riser

Mister Sun, he thought to himself lazily, was quite rude to poke his eyes with sunlight at this ungodly hour of the morning. But now that he was up, there was no getting back to sleep again.

So he sat up, minding the body next to him. He feels light, feather-soft, just as fine as can be and good morning, Sun, please shine down on me.

His train of thought, his distracted humming, the quiet flow of meditation and thought and action was interrupted as a furry white creature flounced into the room, "puu"-ing here and there, nuzzling his arm, jumping on his head. And so he reaches up, takes the soft bundle of joy, plants a soft kiss on its forehead and a pat on the cheek, smiling in a cheeky way as he leaves the animal there. He pauses and contemplates the look on its face.

You'd think I'd never hugged or nuzzled him before, he thinks, then turns and almost closes the door, checking himself and instead softly latching it instead of slamming it and risking waking his better half.

He comes to the room where the kids are, and he pushes the door open to find a softly sleeping Sakura underneath the sheets, Syaoran heroically risking cold and laying on top instead, arm around her. He walks up slowly, running a hand through the boy's hair. He had watched him fight, had seen him train. If he didn't die first, he'd become a wonderful hero.

But back to the mission, something reminded him, and he leaves the room, goes down the hall and through the living room—you'd think this place was a cloud palace, he thinks, all white and soft and fluff—and out the front door, into the pleasant smell of greenery and the amiable chill of a forest morning on his still-bare upper body.

Life is good, he thinks, still within the lighter-than-air feeling, and he circles around the little cottage they had rented out to the side of it, looking in the window, eyes soft and gentle as he leans his head on the windowpane and watches the most pleasing thing he had ever seen; his lover, lean and long, curled up to just the tip of his nose in sleep, all the intimidation and ferocity he knew him to feel out of his face and body.

Bits and pieces of last night had come back to him; long, tangled limbs, hands in hair, moving within and without while butterfly lips caressed the column of his lover's throat. Screams, sighs, moans—the dizzying downward spiral, the climb; the utter languor and peace he felt afterwards. He had talked and laughed; his lover just watched him, face serious, before pulling him to the crook of his neck and going to sleep.

He cocks his head, wonder pervading his face now as he traces the outline he sees with his pinkie. He wonders what it would be like to wake him, pull him out here into wild and untamed and make love underneath the pine boughs and the scent of flora, the overwhelming feeling of earth beneath them as they moved.

But there was no reason to disturb him with yet another petty request. Just stick to the plan—nothing more, nothing less.

So with a sigh he turned around, stooping to pick something when his face brushed against the flowers of a nearby tree, the motion sending waves of scent upon his face. He reached up, touched the tender blossoms. Like some far-off memory he heard a soothing, loving voice, too damn reassuring, too false, and the scent of this flower. Lavender, the voice had told him, and then hugged him and the scent washes over him and oh, dear, do I miss you. Oh god.

And he wasn't sure what possessed him to pluck the cluster of flowers after he'd harvested what he needed, turned back toward the house and opened the screen door, coming back into the warmth.

Masochism, maybe, he decided, and with a turn of the wrist ignites the burners.

* * *

The kids are making tea, the sleeping lover thought, as a gentle yet insistent smell tickled the inside of his nose. 

And then he realized the utter absence of warmth, and he knew when he opened his eyes that all he'd see was nothing—damn guy probably just walked back off to his room, he thought bitterly. Too good for me, I guess, and that damn ruler of his.

Rubbing his forehead, the man sat up, the bits and pieces coming back to him as his eyes fluttered, trying to close again. People didn't take him for the sleepy type, and that's what he had to hide, too, when he was fighting. The utter exhaustion of sleepless nights, of demons and screams.

A shake of the head and a muttered expletive later, he found himself at least on the road to wakefulness, and wake he did, eyes staying open as he leaned on his knees and sighed, brow furrowed in an all-too-familiar frown.

Why can't I figure you out, he thought, and that wasn't a question thank you very much, and he sighed yet again. But something attracted his hearing and his eyes flitted towards the door. Footsteps. Probably one of the kids.

But instead the doorknob turned and he was utterly speechless as his better half walked in, all shirtless and rippling muscle and—carrying a tray? The other noticed his stare and grinned, albeit sheepishly.

"Thought you might want some breakfast," he explained, plopping the tray down on his lap.

"Grins don't look good on you."

"Deemooooo…."

"You know I'm not a morning person," he responded, but his mouth twitched upward in a smile as he took a bite of the food in front of him, a slight shudder passing down his spine slowly. "You make this?"

"Despite the fact I had to practically fumigate my hands when I was done? Yep. Can't see how you can stand that stuff."

"I manage," he said, and was about to reach down to take the steaming mug when his eyes caught and held the flowers. "Where did you get those?" he asked, his voice hardening instantly, the intensity of emotion welling up from within. He noted with a certain degree of sadism that the man at the edge of the bed shifted, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"I…I found it outside and—"

"Thought I might like it? Right?" He shook his head, wrinking his nose in disgust as he pushed the tray away. "Dead wrong. Get out."

"Belo—"

"NO!" A sharp smack rang out, the sleeper had struck and the cook could only raise a trembling hand to his cheek. "No! I don't want your flowers, your food, or your love! Get out!"

"No." The voice is quiet, trembling, and he stopped a moment and looked on in amazement as rivulets of tears streamed down his cheeks, onto the comforter. "I can't.

"You think you're the only one with hardship? No, jerk, you know what I'm talking about, I'm not stupid. Shut up. I had to watch my life go into ashes. I was forced to abandon all I held dear. I'm worthless now—" here his hands tightened, "—but I thought that would be okay if I could just bring a smile to your face. Don't be a bitch. You're not the only one who cries at the scent of lavender."

"……."

And then the other one straddled his waist, trying gently to kiss away the tears, playing the comforter now, and somehow the former's rejections and cries and attempts to push away became far more desperate, far more caressing, far too needy to ignore anymore. So they gave themselves away to sensation, floating somewhere between listlessness and the smell of lavender, and the house was silent save for the gentle, muffled cries of tender lovemaking.

* * *

Afterwards, they took the sheets to be cleaned by the river, and when they got home drew a nice hot bath in the otherwise empty house. And as he washed his back, Fai could not help but smile languidly at the tanned back, the ripply muscles and the tiniest sprig of lavender tucked behind his ear, the rest aimlessly floating in the tub. 

"You know, Kuro-pon, the strawberries and blueberries were a nice touch, but your pancakes need work. And that hot chocolate—my god, what were you thinking? All in all, sentimental does not work for you, my lovely puppy, not at all."

He can see him smile from the back. "You owe me a favor, damn mage. I never pegged you as type to sleep in or throw a tantrum."

It's almost like they're problems are gone, with the languid steam and Fai's hands and Kurogane's tongue and the bittersweet scent of lavender, taking them up and beyond themselves into their own hearts.

* * *

Gaaah, why do I HATE the way this chapter came out? You might as well just shoot me in the forehead for this. Blearchg. By the way, that's German for please review, constructive criticism is candy.

By the way, I have two more ideas for TRC fanfiction—both KuroFai, but with perhaps a smidgen of SxS. I'll most likely be posting their summaries on my homepage when I get them typed up. So go check 'em out and lemme know, mmkay?

JAAAAA!


	6. But I'm YOUR Dumb Blonde!

Disclaimer: I HEART KUROFAI AND I OWN TSUBASA:Wakes up from dream: Oo….NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

WOODEN FEEEENCE!

Whaddup, gangstas?

Um…welcome to the sixth installment of NAKFOC. It means a lot, dear reader, that you've stayed with me so long. I know it may seem like I do this for your enjoyment as much as mine, but you are what inspires me to keep going, to push forward and think of new ideas…but OH! Ohohohohohohohoh! Go to and search under members for "HalfLight333." And you'll find all these GREAT Tsubasa Chronicle AMVs, clips, and a really funny Pinky and the Brain voiceover for Kurogane and Fai! My GOD, it is THE FUNNIEST THING! I almost fell out of the seat laughing.

Now…hmm. Commentary about last chapter…unm, I really hate this chapter. I should be shot in the head for writing it, really. I got a complaint that it kept changing viewpoints…but I think that just depends on how you read it…or not. I think I've learned not to use that style of writing anymore. Blech. Straightfoward for me from now on!

Now, this sixth installment…:snort:. I wanted to do something funny, and me and my friends were telling dumb blond jokes in the car on the way to my best friend's birthday party. And the idea to rewrite these jokes ala TRC style hit me like a ton of bricks. So most of these are just retellings of such jokes or are based on them.

So with that, on we go!

* * *

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!**_

By Invader HalfLight (My TAL-------LESTS!)

Movement the Sixth: But I'm YOUR Dumb Blonde

Kurogane was well aware that Fai had locked himself out of the room, and he was not about to make any motion to unlock the door to let his lover in so long as the damn mage was yelling twenty-six different mutilations of his name as the top of his lungs.

"What is it?" he mumbled barely audibly, rolling towards the door and almost, in effect, rolling himself off the bed. Damn exhaustion.

"KUUUUUROOOOOO-NYAAAAA! It's horrible! I CAN'TS SOLVE DA PUZZLE!" Fai was yelling, and the shrill sound of his voice was giving Kurogane a nice, big-puppy-sized headache. Damn. If he didn't do something…shit, that wouldn't be good.

"All right, all right. What's the puzzle?"

"W-w-w-weeellllll….it's asposed to look like a tiger BUT IT DOESN'T KUROPON WHAAAAAAAAA I'S GONNA—"

"NO!—God. Please, don't cry. Just give me an opportunity to clean up an'…I'll be down in a minute.

"IT CAN'T WAAAAAIT!"

"Deal." Releasing his death-grip on the bed, Kurogane fell rather ungracefully on his face with a dull thudding sound. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He couldn't move yet. Goddammit. Damn the mage and his neediness.

Who know what he needed this time, what he had done. While he waited for his muscles to respond, one such incident rose unbidden to his vision and oh god NO

_:Flashback:_

_"F-Fai-san…a-are you quite sure this will—"_

_"Of COURSE, Syaoran-kun!"_

_Kurogane had found it wisest to say nothing. Nothing at all could be said for Fai's apparently new hairstyle—a fierce fire-engine red to disguise himself. Apparently this village discriminated against yellow-haired mages. He hadn't asked why._

_Unfortunately, Mokona had fallen asleep as soon as they had fallen into this world and would not wake up, damn pork bun; there was nothing else to do except assume there was a feather here. Which then left the impossible task of trying to locate it until Mokona awoke._

_Fai had insisted the puppies recruit one of their kin to sniff out the feather, "since Kuro-wanwan is so unhousebroken and has a bad nose."_

_That had earned the fucker thirty minutes of running away from Kurogane, commenting placidly how dangerous it was to swing swords around like that. And then he had managed to get Kurogane to…swing his…erm…other sword around for a good half-hour._

_He hated Fai **sooo** very much._

_Kurogane blinked, jerked from his thoughts as the mage left the comfortable circle of Kuro-tan's arms and approached one of the friendlier-looking farmers. "Pardon me, Mr. Farmer-san, but may we borrow one of your dogs?"_

_"Why sure! Help yerself!"_

_Fai sent a smile over his shoulder as if to say "I told you guys so" before flouncing across the yard to pick up an animal._

_THAT'S when things went wrong._

_"Say…if I can guess what color your hair was BEFORE you dyed it, can I have my goat back?"_

_:End Flashback:_

His muscles started moving, finally, and thank god. Banishing the thoughts of what happened AFTER that, Kurogane tugged a towel out from the rack he and Fai shared, stepped into the bathroom, and threw the towel across the toilet lid as he turned the knobs this way and that, trying to get just the right mix of hot and cold—as he did so, his eyes came to rest upon a scar.

Hey, I remember that. Wasn't that when

_"OOOOOHH, Kuro!"_

_"Ya? Ya want more?"_

_"DON'T STOP!"_

No! No, wrong time! He was thinking of BEFORE that when

_:Flashback:_

_"Well this sucks."_

_"Kuro-tan is always so NEGATIVE!"_

_Kurogane didn't exactly see the brightness of the situation as the four were lined up against a wall with mean-looking people pointing big, shiny guns at their heads. Again, it was Fai's subtlety that got them into this situation—Kurogane hoped dearly that he had learned to never, EVER give the sleeping captain of the guard a makeover and a pretty blond perm in his sleep "To make him more prettyful when he wakes up!"_

_No doubt everyone was questioning Fai's sanity at the moment._

_The stony-faced soldiers pulled Syaoran forward first, and the ninja was surprised that Sakura wasn't wailing her eyes out, knowing how she felt towards the brat. But then again, he had seen the two whispering._

_The soldier knelt, holding the rifle to his shoulder. "Ready…aim…."_

_"WHIRLWIND!"_

…_Well THAT had been unexpected._

_With a collective yell, the group had thrown themselves down on the ground, giving Syaoran ample time to kick the door in on its hinges. With a quick nod to Sakura he darted out into the hall and disappeared with a quick right._

_It was right then that Kurogane concluded the soldiers were nothing short of cowardly dumbasses. Not only had they ducked at the first sign of "danger," their commander waved the escapee off with a dismissive wave of the hand, claiming they would "catch him later."_

_Judging by Syaoran's single-mindedness-prone attitude, the ninja doubted that was HIGHLY unlikely._

_"Fai, I got it."_

_"Got what?"_

_"What Syaoran wants us to do."_

_"What does he want us to do?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

_"If it was, I didn't see it. I hid from the whirlwind, 'cause I was afraid."_

_"……."_

_Next, apparently, was Sakura. She was a bit white, but her face was serious as she held Mokona on her shoulder, the look in her eyes resolute as the rifles were aimed at her._

_"Reaaaadyyyyy…aiiiiiiimmmm…."_

_"FLOOD!"_

_Ah, right on cue. Out went Sakura, and down went the soldiers—and Kurogane, apparently, as Fai had chosen this as the perfect time to tackle the warrior to the ground and wail right in his ear._

_"WAAAAH! SAVE ME FROM THE FLOOD, KURO-WANKO!"_

_"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN PUPPY!"_

_Well, it was about thirty seconds later, when they were lined up and looking into the double eyes of mean Mr. Rifle that Fai seemed to get it._

_"OOOOOOOOOHHHH! Don't worry, Kuro-sama, I know what to do!"_

_NOW Kurogane was afraid._

_"F-Fai, NO—"_

_"Reaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyy…aaaaiiiiiiiiiimmmm…."_

_"FIIIIIIIIRE!"_

_:End Flashback:_

Oh, that had just been a BARREL of fun, dodging bullets while trying to carry the mage on his shoulder like a sack of flour. They had all gotten out unscathed. The scar…well, that he had gotten from when Fai scratched him during sex later that night.

Well, it had been one of the best screws ever, so…he could forgive Fai for that.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his ears registered the blubbering of a waif, and Kurogane decided he could dry himself off later. Better to go out in a bathrobe than to have to listen to another forty honorifics designed to strip him of his dignity.

"KUUUUUROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hnnnnn…this had better be good," he said, pushing the door open (and noting with satisfaction Fai had on nothing but a set of Kurogane's boxers—with little dogs drawn on them with crayon) and helping Fai up.

"KUUURO-DOOON! ISH SO HORRIBLE—" And so Kurogane had to hold the blonde in his hands as he sobbed into his chest, and his heart softened a little, allowing his hand to travel to the sensetive small of Fai's back. Maybe he was being too harsh, like always. Fai could be useful…well, there was that time when

_:Flashback:_

_"May I see your license, please?"_

_Normally Kurogane thought somewhat respectfully and honorably of Syaoran's decision-making abilities and of the consequences, good or bad, that followed._

_This wasn't good or bad, this was fucking CATASTROPHIC. _

_Of all the decisions Syaoran had made, letting Fai drive the hovercar had probably been the worst._

_And so now the four were staring into the face of a blonde-haired, green-eyed police girl who introduced herself as Fuu. And she was now awaiting something, a "lai-sense" that Kurogane was POSITIVE they did not have._

_They were screwed._

_"Pardon me, ma'am?" Oh, great, just fucking great. Now he was letting Fai do the talking. If they weren't behind bars within the hour, Kurogane had bet Fai on every single new world they landed on, he would eat a double scoop chocolate ice-cream cone with jimmies, M&Ms and lots of SnoCaps_. _Thankfully he had won every one so far._

_He was jerked from his thoughts by the police girl helpfully explaining that "a license is a card with your face on it. It tells people like me that you have authorization to drive that."_

_Fai's face brightened, which was never a good sign. "Oh! Okay, hang on a sec!" With that he began rummaging through the hovercar, muttering and mumbling to himself, politely motioning to people to move so he could look on their seats (though the ninja had the sneaking-suspicion Fai just wanted to grope his butt)._

_"HERE WE GO!" Fai chirped, and pulled from his pocket…_

…_A mirror._

_If Kurogane's brain was numbed by THIS piece of stupidity, he was practically hemorrhaging when he handed the "license" to Fuu. Oh god they were so screwed how on earth was she going to—_

_A small contortion of the mouth, a little gasp._

_"I'm so sorry, sir! I had no idea that you were a cop!"_

_And with a smile she handed back Fai's mirror, saluted, and rode away._

_Kurogane was speechless as Fai turned and smiled his dangerous smile._

_"Hungry for ice-cream, anyone?…my treat."_

_:End Flashback:_

Kurogane shuddered as he remembered the snowstorms. God, if only Fai had had the common sense to leave the hovercar in the garage….

"It's in the dining room—NO! KURO-CHI DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE PLEASE—"

"GAHH! FINE! Leggo of my waist…I'll take a look at it…."

Dusting Fai off easily, Kurogane pushed the door to the dining room open and

* * *

It was several minutes and many loud curses later before Kurogane came out, and Fai thought he looked a little more tired than he usually did. He wondered why—Kuro-chi was so big and smart, HE should have been able to figure it out!

All Kurogane did was look at Fai out of tired eyes. Then at the dining room door. Then at Fai again. And then he put his temples in his hands and rubbed hard, looking close to crying. OH NO! The puzzle had been mean to him! Fai had to help his Kuro-koi!

His tactile way of doing such was tacking his ninja and pulling him on top of him, then ruthlessly attacking the sensetive spot on his neck he knew Kurogane liked. "I like…you…for you…and not because…that puzzle…is mean," Fai breathed airily as Kurogane gasped and writhed and finally pinned Fai to the ground and crushed their mouths together.

Fai smiled to himself. His big, strong, Kuro-ko…defeated by the evil puzzle. What would the warrior ever do without him?

* * *

Kurogane thought about shakjng Fai rudely awake, as Fai had to him, but he contented himself with covering the mage with his robe and stroking the sleeping mage with the back of his hand, brushing stray hairs gently back into place.

He could wait until Fai woke up. Then they'd relax, have a cup of coffee, and go search for the feather with the kids and the pork loaf.

Maybe later that day he could help Fai put the Frosted Flakes back in the box.

* * *

…..Um. :sweatdrop:

I…don't know how funny this is. I really did intend it to be funny, but…buuhh. I'm sorry if this is confusing, but this was the only way I could extend the joke and make the story longer so you guys could be satisfied. Le sigh, the things I do for my fans…

RIIBYUUU wo kudasai! That's Japanese for Review, please!

JAAAAA!


	7. I See Fai People

Disky: Don't own it, bitches. Now drop down and gimme KuroFai yaoi.

* * *

FWAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

I'm sorry I've been gone so long, nyaaaa! So so sorry! I was in Texas for the past two weeks, and I haven't really been inspired. Which, by the way, if you've never been out in Texas hill country…oh my God. Oh my frickin God. That's pretty much God's land out there. And by my grandparent's house they have a barbecue place called Cooper's, and they barbecue their stuff on open pits and you can SMELL it and they have the best prime rib EVERRRR. Their prime rib is pretty much God's breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The only thing that would have made it better would've been SnoCaps, which is pretty much God's dessert.

I hope I never have to use the word "God" that many times in a paragraph again.

Now…erm. Last chapter…this was fun to write. Don't care if it's all that bad, I had a good time writing it, because doing something like that would be totally within Fai's capacity. It's up to you to interpret that as you will, if he did it on purpose or by accident.

Now…….um. I…uhhh…oh, Christ……..

……

Ibrokeandwroteakurofailemon. There. I said it. SHUT UP, BLOODYTWISTEDANGEL. HEY!—DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!

Sooooo…now I have this story that I have no idea what to do with—to post as is, or add it to a bigger story. Unno. Get back to me on this.

Thank you all for your wunnerful replies, anyway! Fwaa, yer so nice to a starving authoress like me. Aaaaand…that's it! On we go, darlings!

* * *

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!**_

By Javelin the Silent One (you WISH you were me)

Movement Seventh: I See Fai People

"HAAAAAAAA-PU!"

"Kurogane-san, watch out!"

"KURO-P—"

:CRAAAAAASH:

A big white light. The vague sound of cracking. And then…nothing. Only black.

* * *

Mkhhh…fuck, what was going on? Shit shit shit, his head felt as though seventeen murderable porkbuns had been running around through his head and playing drums with his brain. Owwwww.

Well, he thought, his eyes comfortably closed, feeling the soft sheets, this is okay. At least this couldn't possibly get any—

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T DIE, KURO-CHI! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALOHOHOOOOOOOOONE!"

—worse.

Kurogane squeezed his eyes together, as though hoping this to be some sort of perverted dream, that he would drift off into nothingness and not have to deal with—oh, fuck, there he goes again. So the ninja just oh-so-cautiously slid his scrunched eyes open, wincing at the light, then slowly opened them all the way, turned to the right and—

Oh, look. What a bloody fucking surprise.

The melodramatic mage was flung on his stomach, big cheery eyes all bloodshot and moist, nose runny, holding a handkerchief (read: Kurogane's hand), and normally he would've tackled Fai to the ground and whoaaaa, let's not go there. His head still hurt, his hand was covered with Fai-snot, and…fuck. Why were the lights so damn BRIGHT?

"KUROCHIIIIIIII!" Said mage tackled Kurogane around the neck and cut off the circulation. Kurogane's eye twitched. Oh, this would be pleasant.

"The hell're you doing, bastard?"

Fai leaned back and shot Kurogane the most heartbreaking look that made Kurogane almost forget about being slightly pissed. Almost, mind you.

"WAAAH, Kurochan, therewasabigclashandyoulandedonthegroundandthenwewerealllikeohnoesandyouwouldn'twakeupandOHMYGODKUROCHANNEVERASCAREMELIKETHATAGAIHEHEEEEENNNNNN!"

Having finished his wondrous and marvelously detailed narrative, Fai sat back on his heels and listened for words of reassurance, holding his breath as Kurogane licked his lips, took Fai's hand, looked tenderly, deeply into those sapphire eyes, and asked him what the hell he had just said.

The subsequent wail was almost enough to shatter the windowpane.

"FUCK! Nonononononono, that's not what I meant! Calm down! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, dammit!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Fai said, and with an indignant stamp of the foot ran out of the room.

"FAI! Fai…crap," he muttered, rubbing his temples and pushing the covers back, placing his feet on the floor and temporarily holding the bed as the world swayed (that must've been some hit to the head, he thought, as he righted himself and stood).

"Rrrrrghh, goddamn mage," he muttered to himself, trying to ignore that the needy mage was turning him on YET again and he didn't really need this and hey what the HE

He stepped out into the hallway.

And was subsequently tackled by Fai.

My what a day of surprises THIS was turning out to be.

"WAAAAAAAAAI! KUROCHISBETTERYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" he chattered, his exclamations followed by some string of sounds that sounded suspiciously like babble, the happy dimples on Fai's face practically so bright that it was fucking BLINDING him. He made a mental note to himself that his lover was a little bipolar much.

"Wait, wait a second, slommph mrrghle mmmmmmmmnh." The latter part was, assumedly, Fai kissing Kurogane passionately and turning him INSTANTLY on and assuming that this would've been a pornfic clothes would soon follow and naughty things would abound.

* * *

But alas, just as the sex was about to be initiated, the authoress was whacked upside the head by her sense of morality, the fact that this fanfic is rated "T," and a giant badger, thus knocking her unconscious and letting Morality, Rating, and Badger take over on the writing.

* * *

"W-w—mmmmph—wait," he finally managed to gasp out, eventually breaking the liplock Fai had entangled him in and getting him to (regretfully) stop unbuttoning his shirt and pants. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden…?…ah, please don't touch there."

And then it happened. Fai smiled the smile that bode no good, only this time it was a THOUSAND times worse as Kurogane got a good look at Fai's teeth.

He had 64 exactly. Kurogane had counted.

"Siiiiilllly Kuronpiiiiiiiiiii," he crooned, leaning over so that their lips almost touched and the ninja could feel every warm breath and goddammit if he hadn't been so scared that would have been so SEXY. "Iiiiii'm aaaaaaaaaallwaaaaaaaaaaaays happppppppyyyyyyyyy….."

The way he slurred those words scared him. Fai wasn't drunk. Oooooh, no. This was much, much worse.

Fai was….**_hyper_**.

"Um…right. Listen, Fai—" he pushed the mage off of him and stood, moving as far away as was polite from the wide-eyed, eerie freaky mage "—why don't you go down and get some hot coffee, relax a little?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! AH HAVE NO IDEAR WHAT YEWWWW JUST SAAAAID!" he screamed, running down the steps with his hands flailing.

(Anyone who gets who ORIGINALLY said that gets a cookie. :le wink:)

"….Riiiiiiight." Well, that had been interesting. Another day, another psychotic wizard…God, what a unique day THIS was turning out to be, he thought sarcastically as he pushed the door to the bathroom open.

Oh, he had NO idea.

* * *

"F-F-F-F—"

"You just gonna stand there stuttering all day?" came a sultry voice, and a lithe hand lifted and beckoned to him with one finger.

Never mind that Kurogane had just seen the mage fly down the stairs, because here he was again except he was in one of Kurogane's shirts and he barely registered the fact that those were the nice skintight leather pants the ninja had bought for Fai and he was sitting in a tub FILLED WITH WATER.

"But you just—I saw you—THE FUCK IS GOING O—"

"Silly Kuro-chi must be mistaken," Fai purred, leaning on the edge of the tub and pushing himself up. "I've just been in the bathtub the whole time…warming it up for you."

Oh, sure. The HELL he had been.

Kurogane reached over (staying as far away as humanly possible thank you very much) and grabbed the mage by the collar, trying to ignore the way his shirt accentuated Fai's slender muscles and the steaming water seeping through his fingers. "I will rephrase my question, jackass, and the answer had better be good. I just saw you GO DOWN THE GODDAMN STAIRS. What the hell are you doing to—"

And then Fai probably got bored, because he lunged forward and stuck his tongue in Kurogane's mouth and pressed their bodies together, successfully obliterating Kurogane's thoughts and concerns as he leaned forward to taste that succulent mouth, take all of him—

It was an extremely lucky thing he was a ninja. Even so, he had almost missed the knife.

Kurogane broke the kiss and jumped back; Fai anticipated, throwing the knife and knocking off just a few of Kurogane's hairs out as the blade embedded itself in the wall just a few inches from the warrior's head. The ninja would have complimented him on his impeccable aim if he hadn't known the mage had missed.

"What the—"

"Oh, Kuro-pii, I love you. I love you so very much," he purred as he drew a small dagger from his pocket. "And I don't want to share you with ANYONE else. That is why…I must eliminate you." He stepped out of the tub, running a tongue over his top lip as he stepped towards Kurogane.

"….WHAT?" By now, the befuddled warrior had found the knob and torn the door open, running into the hallway with an inelegant stumble. What the hell was happening? Why did his lover suddenly want to—

In distraction, he looked right.

His eyes widened.

Oh. Oh SHIT. This was NOT happening. Nonononono.

One had been bad enough.

"KUROCHIIGOTSDACOFFEEANDITSAGOODCONDITIONHER!" Hyper Fai ran down the hall at breakneck speed, Styrofoam cup in hand. "SO I BROUGHTS YOU UP SOME!"

And then he proceeded to pour the entire cup of STEAMING HOT COFFEE on his head.

Even through his roar of pain and frustration he was able to dodge the blade he somehow sensed was flying towards his back and turn around.

Oh FUCK. He had been right.

There were TWO of them.

His heart almost stopped when he heard the sniffles and whimper behind him.

And then there were three….

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Weepy Fai found it quite necessary at this exact moment to latch onto Kurogane's left knee, earning an awkward squawk from Kurogane as he turned, trying to shake the Fai off. Hyper Fai took THIS moment to latch onto the ninja's waist, nearly knocking the swordsman over. Fortunately (I think), his fall was broken by Assassin Fai, who then took the opportunity to shower nips and kisses over Kurogane's neck while holding a blade to his throat and kindly informing him that "if you move your head so much as an inch this blade will slit your throat."

If Kurogane didn't have an eye twitch before this, he certainly did now. Along with a grin that promised certain dementia, the possible need for psychiatric help, and the desire to take Souhi and kill something.

So Kurogane did what was known as the "Oh-So-Elegant-And-Graceful-Ninja-Walk-With-Three-People-Latched-To-His-Body" and inched his way over to the stairway, cursing under his breath whatever ill omen had brought upon him this plague.

* * *

Somewhere, the authoress twitched in her sleep and sneezed.

* * *

Even from the stairway, he had heard the squeals, the pouts, the sounds that defined….

But he refused to believe this, ever the optimist. This couldn't possibly get any worse than it was now. Right. It was probably just some sort of fluke that OH JESUS FUCKING LORD.

Sakura was in the room, calmly pouring tea.

Pouring tea for the EXPANSIVE sitting room filled with blonde and blue and smiles and….

No. No.

The whole fucking room was FILLED WITH FAI.

"Ah! Kurogane-san! Why don't you, Fai-san, Fai-san, and Fai-san come join me and Fai-san, Fai-san, Fai-san, Fai-sa—hey! Bully Fai-san! Stop teasing Angsty Fai-san!"

Had Kurogane had any coherent thought process at this point, he'd swear at the top of his lungs in ways that would make the kids blush and demand what the hell was going on.

As things were now, all he could manage was a strangled whine.

"Oh, that's right. Let him go, you three. Come on…."

A pouty "awwwwwww…" went up from all three, but they let him go and faded back into the mass of mage.

"You see, Kurogane-san…um…we think something went wrong when Mokona dropped us. You were out for quite a while…but there was one other one at first, and then four, and then…um, well, you see," she explained, placidly motioning to the giggling mass of terror as though it were the most normal thing in the world for _n_ amount of Fais to be running around destroying things.

"How…how….m…many…?" Kurogane managed to choke out, though how he wasn't quite sure. "I…there mu….must—"

"One hundred and fifty-se—" An explosion came from behind her, followed by wild cheers, "—no, wait…a hundred and sixty-two, I forgot about Cherry-Bombing Fai-san entertaining the others." Out came the smile again as five Fais ran out of the bathroom with wet toilet paper plastered to their bodies.

"Buuuu…buh why are…."

"We're not quite sure why they're…um…so special yet either," Sakura explained, promptly leaning to the left as Sleepy Fai decided right then and there was a wonderful place for a nap and capitulated forward onto the sofa. "We talked to Yuuko-san, and she's doesn't know, and she doesn't think there's a cure…."

She ignored the strangled sob from Kurogane.

"…so they're all going to have to travel with us from now on!" she explained, punctuating this statement with a smile that normal folks would interpret as sunny and Kurogane defined as "poor girl, she's finally lost it."

So they stared. And stared. And stared.

And probably would have continued staring if Syaoran hadn't let out a strangled scream for help, followed by hapless wailing from you-know-who.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, then, remembering her manners, nodded to Kurogane. "Excuse me please. I'll be right back." And then she bolted out of the room and up the stairs. "I'm coming, you three! Please don't eat Syaoran or Suicidal Fai-San, Cannibalistic Fai-san!"

And then Kurogane was alone.

In a room that had gone eerily quiet.

A room that was _filled with Fai._

Kurogane mistakenly let out a pathetic whimper.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!"

"KUROKUROKUROWANKOCHIMIKICHIKUUUUUUUUNSAMA!"

"BRAID MAH HAIR!"

"I GOTS MORE COFFEE!"

"TALK TO ME AND WATCH ROMANTIC MOVIES WITH ME!"

"I LOVE KURO-CHIKIIIN!"

And then the wave was upon him, smothering, rubbing, a suffocating glomp-hold around him and it was just a big blonde wave of FAI and Kurogane was about to die as they all bled together and he couldn't breathe and why was it so dark—

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Too tired to let out a muffled yelp at the hard shove on his shoulder and the subsequent soreness, Fai opened one eye and lazily rolled over to see…a naked Kurogane curled up and shivering at the end of the bed, eye twitching, looking at Fai as though he were a polar bear. Hmm. That didn't make sense. Though the sight was hilarious.

"Kuro-pon, it's warmer under the sheets," he groaned breathily, turning the covers back and rubbing the now empty side of the bed his lover was supposed to be occupying.

"No way in HELL," came the hissed response, and Fai only propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Kurogane strangely, only slightly hurt but mostly just curious.

"You heard me, bastard," he said in a low, shaky voice. "I h-have no idea what you're gonna do to me, but I won't let you. I won't let you cut my hair, or try to kill me, or eat me, or pour hot conditi—coffee on my head…I'll never let you….I'll never let you….neeeeeverrrrrrrrr…."

Fai raised an eyebrow, cocking his head. "….What…are you talking about…?"

Black hair swished as paranoid eyes swiveled around the room, breathing slowing only slightly. "…Where're the rest of 'em?"

"Rest of whaaaaaaaa…mmm." Fai was too tired to deal with this and his question tapered off into a yawn he KNEW Kurogane had said was adorable and had turned him on.

"….nothing," came the relieved voice, and then he was crawling back under the sheets, pinning Fai underneath his body and ravishing him with relieved, desperate kisses.

Fai just smiled and went with the flow.

It was only after a now-satisfied Kurogane had drifted off to sleep that Fai reached under the covers and pulled out a card, flipping it open and smiling at the message—one price-free wish, as long as it was relatively small, and the best of wishes "on this happy day."

He replaced the card under his pillow and smiled to himself eerily. Kurogane could very well believe it was all a dream if he wanted. Yuuko had done a good job, though, and Fai could care less about what Kurogane believed so long as he gave amusing reactions to Fai's antics.

"Happy birthday to me," he partly sing-songed.

And then he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Hmm…this was a scenario that just popped into my head on vaycay. What I was originally gonna do was have Fai pretend to cheat on Kurogane, then get dance lessons and win Kuro-chan back with…um…exotic dancing. Was meant to be a themefic to "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira, but I think this one was better…only a little. Um. :le sweatdrop:

There's probably only one more story in this series. I need to get on to bigger and better stuff.

The Fairy-muses that hover above my moniter beg for reviews, onegai. Jaaa.


	8. Irresistable Drugs

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned this, I would've made chapter 125 happen WAAAAAAAY sooner, bitches.

* * *

"There are four cups of pudding in the fridge, you may help yourself to the contents of one of them." --Dr. Orpheus, _The Venture Brothers_

Hello, all! Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of the NAKFOC short story thread. This would've been the last, but bloodytwistedangel convinced me to write ONE more chapter. Though I honestly have no idea what to write…well, you may grovel at her doorstep.

Now, last chap…hmm. This was also very fun to write. I wasn't aware that I catered to so many fangirls' whims! I just wanted hardcore Kuro-torture. But hey, if it makes the masses happy, then just go on talking about it.

Now….Oh my god. OH MY FUCKING GOD. Chapter 125's been leaked out by some kind, benevolent soul and…OH MY GOD. You all HAVE to read it. No, go read it NOW. It's on my deviantART site. Here's the URL:

Penarddum . deviantart . com (take out spaces).

Go read it NOW. NOWNOWNOWNOWNOW. I'll wait.

Good, you're back, and probably as fangirly as I am right now. This chapter is based off of 125, so if you haven't read it yet, GO. This is my only spoiler-y chapter, and I got yelled at once for it. So go read it, and if you don't feel like running a marathon or spazzing after that chapter, come back and read.

I dedicate this to bloodytwistedangel, because she forced me into it and requested something "so fluffy it makes us barf." So here you are. You're paying my rabies bill, Ria-chan.

Thanks for your time. Off we go!

* * *

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!**_

By Javelin the Silent One (brain ish broked by 125)

Movement the Seventh: Irresistible Drugs

"You'll have to."

"I can't. I won't. I can't hurt him."

Kamui sighed, only crossing his arms as Fai donned some practical clothes. "There is a bond between you now, and—"

"FUCK the bond!" He whirled around, and the vampire was shocked to see the anger in the now dilated pupils, the flash of newly generated fangs. "It can go to hell for all I care! I'm NOT hurting him and I'm NOT going anywhere NEAR the bastard!"

The angry swish of feet on carpet, the slamming of a door. A fitting end to the conversation, he thought. And he gave an ironic smile.

"That's what they all say in the beginning," he murmured to the silent walls.

* * *

And then quite suddenly they were all pulled in with a gulp and a swish and traveling down the tunnel, lookit the pretty lights as they go flying by.

And cerulean eyes glanced over, across the small expanse of children that could have easily been the stretch of the sea, over to tanned skin and high face and blood red eyes, down the tanned arm to—his lips curved into a snarl at the gauze padded there.

He was beautiful, he was gorgeous, he was caring and loving underneath all the layers of grime and blood and pride.

He _hated _him.

So very much….

* * *

Fai was the jester, the clown, the coward. But for once he took his role as self-proclaimed "mother" of the group seriously.

Meaning, of course, that he simply threw the children in front of him as a barrier, fluttering away and hiding again at any and all indications and potential outcomes to their new…connection. He was using the children as he had used Chii—a warning, a net, knowing full well that they would be the ones to suffer when this all exploded.

He couldn't help it.

He couldn't deny the fact that there was something in Kurogane's eyes that was much different when they looked at each other; couldn't ignore the way he tried to sally over to Fai's side, only for Fai to call out to one of the kids he needed help, could you do this or that and Syaoran please set the table for me. And then he'd smile and twinkle his one good eye and hand Kurogane the silverware, knowing all too well that they both knew what he was trying to do and he must be pissed at me, thought Fai, as he grumbled off to help Syaoran.

He hated himself for speaking less than ten words to the ninja since they had left Tokyo, loathed himself and seethed inwardly when he found his eyes wandering towards the tanned skin, resting on the neck, feeling the contraction and release of every singe heartbeat and oh the sweet life that dwelt within—

It was only a few days into this new world that Fai realized with horror that he was always hungry now. The sweets and sultry foods he cooked were no longer satisfying, refreshing, though they did stave off hunger for just a while, the cool clear water he'd loved to drink, the steaming hot chocolate, thick and warm as blood _ohhowheloathedthewordlikepoisononhistongue_—none of that worked anymore. None of that quenched the hunger he had, the thirst he tried to nurse through a breaking smile and an eye.

He also started with revulsion at the thought of what he MUST do.

So he shoveled down sweets and meats fruit and oh so many other things, guzzled so desperately the water that tasted thick and warm now, avoided eye contact with Kurogane when they passed one another, both wishing the bastard to push him up against a wall and force him to bite, to suck…the other, equally hopeful he'd just let things go on, that he'd simply ignore the mage and continue on his dandy way.

He thought with a sadistic grin and a laugh that that wouldn't be possible; that sooner or later Daddy would notice, and force his "wife" _andohhowironicthetermisnowisntit _to choke down the sultry liquid, the thick warm waters that granted life…

NO! No, he couldn't think that way!

But even as he tried to cling to what felt like the last reminiscent part of his humanity, endeavored in vain to hold up the cornerstone in the crumbling ruins of his façade, he knew as he woke in the night with a start, as his skin grew thin and his face slightly sunken, that it had been the ninja he had dreamed about, his name moaned and fresh on his lips when he started awake. He could not shake the almost orgasmic first taste of his blood, the mingled drops of Kamui and he was there to but oh _God_ did Kuro-rin know he tasted like heaven and—

He was always on his mind, he penetrated every pore of his skin and played on his muscles—he _needed _him.

And Fai loathed him.

* * *

Kurogane knew this wouldn't be easy.

It wouldn't be easy to convince the goddamn mage to live; to shake and shatter him until that fucking mask of his fell away; to watch as Fai continued to deny the inevitable and torture them both because of it.

Kurogane couldn't stand seeing Fai like this.

But he had done this before, hadn't he? Pulled the covers over his head at the first sign of lightning, like some scared little child? It was ridiculous, it was immature—it pissed Kurogane off to no end. Just when he had been _so_ very close to something about the mage that was tangible and real…

But there was nothing he could do about it except watch the mage starve himself and try to keep on smiling. To force him out of the tortoise shell would've only guaranteed a deeper retreat, a longer wait, and they were separated by an invisible net that was the two kids and a pork bun and goddamn it he had never been so VERY annoyed in all his life.

He almost had him alone one day, when the kids had left in the morning with a little note saying they were going to look for the feather and that breakfast was on the counter and please look after Fai, because he seems to be doing poorly.

Kurogane uncrumpled the letter and had almost been tempted to read it out loud to the mage had he known that the singular part of his focus was on the obscene pile of pancakes in front of him and were this a different time, different place, Fai would've forced those pancakes down his throat and the kids would've come home to light laughter and deep curses and a dangerous sword swinging through the air.

"Oi."

Poke, poke went the mage's fork. He didn't look up.

"Oi," he said, a little louder. Poke, poke.

"You took all the goddamn pancakes, asshole," he growled after deciding sounds wouldn't get the guy's attention.

And Fai looked up, all candid thin smiles and blue eyes narrowed and glittering, lazily shoving pancakes in his mouth and past those rosy lips and Kurogane could see the tips of his fangs twinkle just underneath them.

"I would've left you some, Kuro_-rin_, but I need these and I thought you abhorred sweet stuff," Fai said, poking another bite into his mouth.

"You're not getting any fatter," the ninja whispered.

Fai apparently refused to continue because he cut off a rather large piece of the pastry and shoved it into his mouth, very originally and effectively cutting off the conversation.

Kurogane growled. The mage had been annoying before, but…goddammit!

With an angry growl he stood, grabbing Fai's wrist and pulling him up, not caring about the muffled yelp or the fact he might be leaving bruises on his skin. "You and I both know what's going on," he hissed, lips dangerously closer to Fai's. "Goddammit, what do I have to do to make you want to live? How many sacrifices do I have to make for you, you selfish ba—"

And then the world crashed down on them.

* * *

By the time Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona managed to get back, the house was beyond saving.

The three had successfully found the feather, thanks to Mokona's senses and the kind locals who pointed them towards some haunted ruins.

Of course, said locals had conveniently forgotten to mention the feather was acting as a seal for a very big, angry demon.

"Kurogane-san!" Syaoran Li drew his sword and rushed to Kurogane's side. That had been a mistake.

The ninja was recovering from the shock of having the kitchen blown in by a fourteen-foot demon and was still a little distracted. He had immediately gone into focus mode, trying to get into the battle, zoning out all other activity and chaos until there was only the demon and him and sword and scale.

He had almost been at that point when Syaoran had called to him.

Kurogane turned his head.

The demon screeched, claws raking downward.

When they came back up, there was blood on the claws.

It wasn't Kurogane's.

"FAI-SAN!"

Kurogane blinked at the princess's cry, his eyes seeing but not comprehending the body in front of him, slashed and bleeding and there was blood over the pretty white tunic and how horribly cliché it all seemed, funny and laughable until it happened to you, and he felt it was his fault, all his fault, all his—

Kurogane descended into madness, barely hearing his own enraged roar before the world went blood red and pulsing and warm.

* * *

When Fai awoke again, it was night.

It was night and he was wrapped in a soft warm blanket, and oh he felt so _weak_ and he tried to stretch but his muscles wouldn't move and he felt so very sleepy. He tried to sit up and failed, his arms collapsing back with a moan.

"You awake?"

Fai froze.

Kurogane emerged from the shadows and looked at his profile placidly, expressionless…waiting, Fai realized, and treated him to the ghost of his old plaster grin. "Where…where are we…Kuro…poppo…?"

"Motel," came the response.

"…I…I see."

And he sat there trying to catch his breath when suddenly Kurogane launched himself at Fai and wrapped the frail body in his arms with crushing force and he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak—

And he felt the warm blood pulsing, and sudden strength ran into him.

"NO!" The mage flailed and panicked, pushed and scratched and tore and cursed, but the warrior never let go and simply tightened his vicelike grip.

"LET ME GO! I hate you! Let me go, or I will—"

"Then hit me."

"You need this as much as I do," the ninja whispered, putting a hand into the soft hair and stroking it gently. "Just pretend we're back in Yamano. Pretend that I'm hot and sweaty and tired, Fai, and kiss me, nip me, bite me. _Drink, Fai._" The almost erotic hiss at the end sent tremors through Fai's body.

"…Y…you're scared of needmmmph." He was effectively silenced by lips crushed to the artery and the pulse on his lips was begging to be taken in and oh god what was this…?

"Make me unafraid," came the whispered response, and then he massaged his back, and any resistance Fai had died as he opened his mouth, positioned his canines just so, and—

Fai gasped at first, felt the blood on his lips, tried to pull away and Kurogane just held him there with as much force as he could muster. Fai cursed him silently; when the ninja pulled his hand away, Fai had already taken enough of a swallow. He couldn't leave now.

Tongue played elegantly against the rough skin, licking, tasting, this was like a drug and better than anything he had _ever_ tasted and it was absolutely divine, the soaring, primal feeling returning to his body as he suckled and slurped in abandon, and was surprised when Kurogane pushed him closer, panting in his ear, trying to form words but apparently failing.

"_Fai,_" came the hoarse, almost husky gasp, and the body beneath him trembled with need and desire and Fai marveled that _he _was the one making Kurogane feel that way, that the gasps and squirms and unformed sweet nothings were _his _doing. And so Fai pulled back reluctantly, every fiber of his being shooting with energy, _alive_, and kissed Kurogane and pushed his tongue in so that Kurogane could feel how marvelous this was, how so very _divine_ he tasted, all his and his alone and the door had never seemed so trivial a thing as their hips pressed together, clothes went flying, torn, and they became one again, and the night air had never smelled so sweet or tasted so of copper.

* * *

"…and in the spring, you can see the trees bloom and the Sakura blossoms come out. Then the princess declares it a holiday and we all take off, mingle underneath those soft pink petals. I stayed with Tomoyo-hime and watched her…so elegant and graceful among the fluttering pink snow." Fai tensed beneath him and Kurogane languidly regretted what he had said, well aware that sex and sweat and whatever the hell Fai had done to him hadn't worn off, and so he pulls the body closer against him, spooning his back against him. "I want to take you there. I want to see you laugh and play among those velvet blossoms, and we'll eat and drink and make love and not give a damn about anything."

"I never knew you were so poetic," Fai mumbled, and Kurogane let out a harsh chuckle as he enveloped Fai's ear in a kiss. Already the flush was coming back into Fai's waxy cheeks, thank god.

"…Do you hate me?"

Fai was silent for so long that Kurogane had thought he had fallen asleep. It was only when he was close to slumber as well that Fai answered.

"I do hate you, Kurogane. I do hate that you're such a hardass, that you don't give up. I hate you because you're making me face my past and pushing me when I want to stop."

He shuffled and turned over, and must have seen Kurogane's heartbreaking face, because he smoothed the sorrowful eyes, and looked into those ruby irises with his one good one and said, "I hate that I might love you a little, that I'm not able to stop. I hate how you hold me so tenderly and make me want to stay. I hate…I hate that I…love what you're talking about, that I want to go…and see the sakura…petals, and do all…that you….say………" And then that beautiful blue eye closed, the breathing evening out as his face relaxed.

Kurogane gave a half-smile and, in his last moments of consciousness, tried to plant a kiss on the crown of Fai's forehead. He was centimeters away when the demon Nod whisked him away into a deep, satisfying sleep in preparation for what the morrow had in store, and the fresh wind blessed the two, snuggled and joined in slumber, soul, and body, giving not an easy promise of happily ever after but instead a prayer that these two would find a way together, bonded, prepared for whatever maelstroms might come.

* * *

:foams at mouth: I'm not rabid. I don't bite. I won't attack you if you don't review….:eerie laughter:

Now excuse me while I go and hide under my conveniently located bomb shelter.


	9. One Thousand Words

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story, bitches. Now go away before I bite you and infect you with rabies.

_**3333333333333333333**_

Feeetchhhh meeee…my BLUE WINDBREAKER!"—Dr. Orpheus, _The Venture Brothers_

Hello once again, folks!

Well…it's been a looong, loong road, several dozen failed ideas, and a muse who won't stay damn consistent with her visits, but here we are…the final chapter of NAKFOC. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Don't you DARE complain, Ria-chan, because this should've been finished LAST chapter.

The days inch ever closer…and I'm afraid I won't be able to spend them with my best friend. I'm taking care of my neighbor's dog and lifeguarding now, so I'm not able to do as much as I used to. I just hope that she doesn't hate me for it….:le sob at thought of Aisha hating her because she's her BESTEST FRIEND EVER:. Demo, I'll do my best to keep writing, even if I can't post like the dickens. Hopefully the end of this will allow me to focus more on "Kingdom Hearts: Song of Tsubasa" and "Song of the Sea," which are my more serious stories. But this will always be dear in my heart.

Now, commentary on chappie 8…um. I really, really am not sure I like the beginning of this. I'm pretty sure I only like it from the point where they reach the motel on, but I think the rest of it is alright, too, and the interactions between them are very profound and realistic after what happened. My favorite line in there is Kurogane asking Fai how many sacrifices he'll have to make for him. Which, in a way, is true, I think. I'm actually very shocked at the lack of post-125 stories, so I felt a need to satisfy that need. GO READ IT NOW, SAVE IT TO YOUR COMPUTER, LOVE IT, MARRY IT, HAVE ITS BABIES.

Now, this last movement is pretty much the lovechild of a horrific affair between a very pretty song by Noriko Matsueda (I think….) and an absolutely brilliant three-page KuroFai doujinshi by darkpersian. It is, essentially, a confession of love without saying anything at all…it's beautiful and tastefully done and…um…let'sjustsayIloveit :le nosebleed:. And…well, let's just say that if you thought last chapter was fluffy…yeah.

Ummm…riiiiiight. Seems the dementia from rabies is setting in.

And so, without further adieu…the last movement.

**_33333333333333333_**

_**Not Another KuroFai Oneshot Section!**_

By Javelin the Silent One (like it never happened…)

Movement the Last: One Thousand Words

**_333333333333333_**

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

FFX-2, "1000 Words"

**_33333333_**

And suddenly things seem so horribly cliché to Fai, so horribly cliché as the innkeeper grinned and regretfully informs the two that he's very sorry, they only have three rooms left and perhaps the gentlemen wouldn't mind sharing, because god forbid something oh-so-scandalous should happen between the two adolescents who probably weren't even acquainted with the dirty deed. So he gave his little puppy :that: smile, the one that made his stomach clench and the other's face tighten into a spiteful glare. No words, just a smile and a growl and a piece of paper shoved across the counter and it was good as theirs.

Fai had not realized, however, that the rooms of the children were in a completely separate building.

So there they were, two grown men, with nothing between them except a thin curtain of silence and air. It stifled, it smothered…he'd go mad if it stayed like this.

So he did the next best thing; same old routine, slap on that smile wave that little hand, and away you walk throwing some comment over your shoulder.

It was easier that way, because it did not lift the curtain, the barriers between them, but distilled the awkwardness. But it didn't raise the curtain, and Fai made certain of that.

He couldn't let that barrier vanish.

**_333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Kurogane wanted to _kill_ something, to slash and hack and to hell with this curse because seeing the mage's face like that was far, far worse.

He was a straightforward man and had no time to pick people's brains. He had no connections to anyone except the enigma known as Strength, all raw muscle and cold laughter and the screams of the dying and dead filling your blood with lust and _god_ it was such a beautiful thing.

He had no connections to anyone. It was easier not to feel pain that way.

Which was why he was so shocked when, when those lips drew up in that clownish, almost macabre grin, he felt a spasm go through his heart. Not pain…but in a way, it did hurt. And worse, it grew stronger every time they were alone. Together.

And now he had reached breaking point, and something inside of him he didn't understand snapped and broke and let all that pain out and it was so goddamn hard to hear himself over the roar of a pulse and the throbbing in his head and _goddammit, who was the bastard trying to fool_!

He can't take it. The hand launches out and there's no more restraint.

Because London's bridge has fallen down and he was drowning and felt so cold

**_33333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Fai is pulled back with a yelp and he has a moment to think now isn't this nice, just like it was planned and then he's gazing into furious crimson, all raw beauty and rage and acidic anger, all directed at him as the hand tightens around his arm.

Fai suddenly didn't want this and tried to pull away and tried to say please, stop, I don't want this don't touch my heart you'll get a papercut from the shards and

Before he could get a word out, though, Kuro-rin struck.

He flinched as the other hand lashes out—

**_33333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Kurogane realized what a goddamn fool he was being as instead his hand cupped the magician's back and suddenly pulled him forward, towards him, and no, body, I don't think I told you hug the damn liar.

Because that's what he did. He grimaced and growled and pulled him closer, not stopping until the mage let out a little squeak for lack of air and even then he gripped the shoulders, around his back and he marveled how someone so thin could go on living. And his body went against him again, no, body, I don't think I told you to put your nose in his hair, feel the strands tickle your nostrils and inhale his icy cold scent like a winter day

Ah, screw it.

His arms were firm, but not tight. And suddenly cliché didn't have a meaning anymore, not when what he'd wanted was right there.

**_333333333333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Fai was scared, because he never thought he'd feel anything as sweet as those arms again, so rock hard and feather soft and pliant, warm muscle engulfing him consuming him drawing him down into something so fearful, afraid. But he stayed still for but a moment, listening to the strong heart, the deep breaths, the sound of his pulse as it rushed to his face.

And then Fai was very, very afraid.

So he tried to push away, to shove Kurogane away, opened his mouth and wanted to shout no, leave me. Can't you see I'll just hurt you, like I've been hurt? Don't get close to me don't remind me of these wounds just leave me alone and

Fai was cut off before he even started as a strong hand cupped under his chin, forefinger and thumb looping underneath as he drew that face up, lips partially open and all bruised body and battered soul and fright, even though you couldn't see it and yet it was so very _there_ at the same time.

And Fai felt sudden shock, _blank_, as he is met with a heartbroken face, eyes not yet wet but on the verge of tears, something that spoke of a promise forgotten and a silent plea…something that was almost childlike…_gentle_.

And he felt shame in the burning trail Kurogane's thumb made at the utter loss in those eyes, realized that he was not alone as another hand slowly made its way up to the curve of his face to his ear. He is not the only victim. The thought stung to think of it.

And so he repaid in the only way he knew how. Tilt his head just so, gilding brown fingers with golden hair.

The veil that has covered him breaks and snaps and—

**_333333333333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Kurogane felt nothing but sheer _relief_, euphoria, whatever the hell its called and does it matter anymore, that name?

Because he saw something in the way the eyelids slid down, the affectionate nuzzle, the oh so slight curve of his lips and was Fai aware of just how much better his goddamn dimples looked when he smiled THIS way? Of the way his eyes sparkled, how his cheeks darkened with blush and how much better his teeth looked when lips were only slightly parted?

Even in the dingy light of a third-rate motel, Kurogane had never seen something so very beautiful in his life.

He had to get closer….

**_333333333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Fai was surprised at the way he leaned forward and barely brushed their lips together, intimately, gently.

What surprised him even more was the way his lips began to tingle, how warm his face suddenly felt, and he felt very much like laughing as he imagined red eyes widening in shock, trying to pull away and shove away and walk away and pretend this moment never happened.

And Kurogane DOES pull away, and Fai is sad, but he never leaves Kurogane's arms nor does Kurogane make any attempt to remove him. But the eyes are serious and sober again, but there is fear hidden behind it.

Fear for _him_, he realized.

And Kurogane opened his mouth a little and Fai knew speech was coming and now that wouldn't do. So the mage simply smiled, up on his tiptoes and muffled that mouth with his kitten-soft lips. The ninja did not pull away this time and Fai twined his arms around strong shoulders into spiky hair, marveling that something so spiky could be so soft.

He allowed himself to fall, and found he really didn't mind one bit.

**_3333333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Kurogane recognized his mistake and almost squawked with embarrassment as he found an arm tugging down on the coat and revealing white shoulder and smooth skin and all snowy neck and oh god what was Fai gonna say to that? To the rising storm within him, the warmth that was quickly escalating into smothering, overwhelming heat!

Fai thankfully looked halfway between surprised and amused, saving him further mortification as he takes strong forearms and pushes himself back, looking first into his eyes, then away and on his shoulders and all over his body and if Fai was going to leave he should just leave because his manhood would never let him live this down. Kurogane was shamed beyond belief.

Blink once, twice. Then gloved hands on his body roaming, igniting. Furrowed brows, questioning, an opened mouth—

And Kurogane almost laughed out loud when he realized what the problem really was.

So he took Fai's hands and guided them towards the laces of his armor.

And then he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt long, deft fingers at work, and just wished to himself that they would go a little faster.

**_33333333333333333333333333333_**

And suddenly they were both shamelessly exposed, tongues and limbs entwining into some elegant knot as _I _and _me _and _mine_ become _we, us, ours_. The wind and the trees and the earth sway gently in the growing winds outside. One drop, then two, then a plethora more as the gentle hand of God or whatever stretched out to water his garden. Faint smells of earth and ripeness and life fill the air slowly like some rich exotic perfume.

A building away, it sang sweet lullabies to a princess whose eyes gently closed in sleep.

It sang condolences to a boy who had lost all hope but forged on anyway.

But for the two, it spoke only of unity, of completion, of a cycle come full circle and the richness of passion and, when they were finally spent and rested and slipped into deep sleep like the mage into his usual skintight clothing, Kurogane kissed Fai's forehead, and they stare at one another. And Kurogane tried to say something, face blushing and abashed, but was stopped by the soft lips, the ghost of a kiss that made his body tremble with thrill.

He guessed no words were needed.

So he reached over to the sliding door. With a twitch of the finger it opened, and then the ninja relaxed in the cool pleasant after-rain breeze.

In the morning, Fai noticed with a smirk the white fluffball in the corner, holding some sort of box, but he let Kurogane reach down and kiss his cheek anyway, face red, and waited for the _click_ and flash, the inevitable swordswinging and teasing and dodging and god knew what else before they came together again in the heat of the night.

For now, though, he simply smiled the smile that made Kuro-rin's heart sing, and for a moment nothing was sweeter than that.

Not even Yuuko's chocolates.

**_3333333333333333333333333333333_**

And suddenly Watanuki felt very very ill.

Yuuko was giving THE SMIRK again. Working for her on a good day was bad enough, but days when she was PMSing or hungover were even worse.

And with THE SMIRK…

Watanuki shuddered.

Her attention was not focused on him, though, but on a small card in her hand. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to as just what the hell that was but then she held up her finger and glared at him with a look that meant certain death if he spoke.

Then she lay it on the table and flounced off to her wine cellar, apparently happy about something. So Watanuki leaned over and—

He raised an eyebrow, blinked. Once. Twice.

Now THERE was something you didn't see everyday.

It was the two men—their names escaped him now, but he definitely knew them—the taller leaning over the pale man, chin in hand, a blush on his cheeks, and the pale man giving a smile that Watanuki couldn't help but feel warm over.

Most unusual, however, was the fashion it was presented in.

Torn at one edge and then down the middle in a ragged scar that ended just short of the tall man's head, with dusty footprints all over it. Fingerprints, lovingly smeared and shamelessly dirtying the picture, and a sad attempt to draw in a heart in the corner with what looked like a dying pen.

Watanuki turned it over to see Yuuko's characteristic handwriting:

_White Day present from Kurogane and Fai. Paid in full._

And then Watanuki suddenly realized, even as he tunes out Yuuko's drunken laughs and the creepy girls' singsong imitation and Larg's bouncing up and down, the message that was written on that card without even writing a thing at all.

And he smiles, marveling at how one picture can say a thousand words and beyond.

**_3333333333333333333333_**

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever…._

**_3333333333333333333333333_**

Aaaaaand that's when the fat lady sang! I have to admit, I'm gonna miss this li'l ol' thread…:le sob: So many good memories! Demo, it's time for me to move on to bigger and better things.

Commentary on this…I really wanted to challenge myself to write something without dialogue. Like I said, this was done in a three-page doujinshi by darkpersian, and there are no speaking parts at all in it. But the emotion…god. So very gorgeous. And I hope I did a semi-decent job.

But this won't be the last you hear from me! No, folks, next time you see me I might be co-writing with bloodytwistedangel if SHE WOULD ONLY CHECK HER EMAIL AND REPLY TO MY PM :le poke:. Also be on the lookout for challenges I may be creating!

JAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Javelin the Silent One

Finished 15 August 2005, 12:47 PM


End file.
